Pride & Prejudice
by Eleniel963
Summary: No summary


_Elizabeth…._

She did not want to awaken. It was warm and comfortable here. She pushed the voice away and swam back into unconsciousness; but the voice, though gentle, was insistent.

_Elizabeth, wake up._

It was a voice accustomed to being obeyed. She could not resist that voice. She opened her eyes and saw the beloved face of her husband, lit by the lantern light filtering into the carriage. He was smiling. "We are home," He said.

The carriage door was already being opened, and several servants stood outside, their breath pluming in the cold dark air. Pemberley, at last, after the excitement of the wedding, followed by weary days of travel. Home. Her home.

Darcy climbed out of the carriage and turned to assist her, displacing several young lackeys eager to do the same thing. She gave him her hand and climbed down. She was aware that the servants were all staring at her in great curiosity, but she could not blame them; in their place, she admitted to herself with a smile quickly suppressed, she would have done the same.

Mrs. Reynolds stood in the doorway, a silhouette framed with light. "Welcome home, Mrs. Darcy, "she said. "Your rooms are ready if you'll follow me, ma'am."

Elizabeth turned back, looking for her husband, but he was talking to the coachman and directing the servants who were unloading the luggage. There was no choice but to follow the housekeeper along a maze of stairs and hallways until they reached the chamber reserved for the master and mistress of Pemberley.

She had seen most of the public areas, dining rooms, galleries and drawing rooms on her previous tour of Pemberley that summer. She had appreciated the house for its elegance and ground, but was astonished at the grandeur of what was to be her bedchamber. It was a large room, and shadows danced in the corners, kept at bay by the roaring fire and the large candelabra on the ceiling. Elizabeth could hear her mother's voice in her ear_. "Wax candles, Lizzy! How great a lady you have become!"_

At Longbourn they had used wax candles in the drawing room of course, but in the bedchambers they had each made do with one tallow candle each, and the animal smell hung in the air long after they had been extinguished. It was difficult not to be overwhelmed by such luxury.

"That "said Mrs. Reynolds "is the bed all of the Darcy's have been born in since the time of the conquerors!"

The bed was a great gothic monstrosity, all dark wood and leering figures that soared upward, with layers and layers of draperies bundled back against the massive posts. Elizabeth saw that the housekeeper expected a response, so she said "it is a very handsome piece indeed."

Mrs. Reynolds beamed and moved towards a door in the far wall. "This is your dressing room, ma'am."

Elizabeth held her breath as she passed into the room, but sighed in relief upon entering. Here the gothic had been banished and all was airy elegance. She looked about her approvingly, and breathed a silent thanks to her ghostly mother-in-law, whose portrait had been hung on the wall opposite.

"I'll send the maid up, then, ma'am," said Mrs. Reynolds. She set down the portmanteau that Elizabeth had carried with her in the carriage and departed.

Elizabeth took off her bonnet and shrugged out of her coat, remembering too late that the maid was there to help her with them. She opened the portmanteau, but left the night things in for the maid, only taking out a miniature of Darcy he had given her on their engagement. She placed it on the dressing table. _Now this room is mine_, she thought.

There was a noise in the chamber beyond, and she went to investigate it. It was Darcy." Here you are "he said. "Finding your way about, are you?"

"Mrs. Reynolds brought me here, but I still believe I shall need a map and navigator to get to breakfast tomorrow."

He laughed."I am at your service, Mrs. Darcy." He crossed the room and put his arm about her waist. You must be fatigued. Why do you not get ready for bed? "

She hugged him back."I await the maid, but I should delay anyway. The idea of sleeping in a bed where all the Darcy's since the conquerors have been born must banish slumber. I confess myself astonished that such an important piece of furniture has not been stored safely, only to be brought out for its stated purpose.

He laughed again, but ruefully."I see this house, and all it contains, so differently through your eyes. I thought this bed quite grand when I was a boy, but I suppose it is rather an antique."

Not wishing to offend him, Elizabeth used the words she had previously said to the housekeeper." It is a very handsome piece."

His eyes lit up, and Elizabeth remembered the Darcy pride. That would always be a part of him, but it was not a bad thing. The master of Pemberly had much to be proud of. Elizabeth knew that the man that she loved was much more than a stately house and exquisite grounds.

There was a soft knock upon the door. Darcy released Elizabeth and called out "come in." Georgiana looked shyly around the door. She wore a nightcap and dressing gown and looked as if she had just been roused from sleep. Fitzwilliam? I am so glad you are home at last!"

Darcy embraced his sister warmly. Georgiana turned to Elizabeth and said" I am happy to welcome you to Pemberley, Mrs. Darcy. "

Elizabeth reached out to the girl, knowing that her reserve came from shyness, not pride. "My dear, we are sisters now; please call me Elizabeth, and may I call you Georgiana?"

Georgiana's face lit with a smile "oh yes!" As they embraced, Elizabeth looked at her husband over Georgiana's shoulder. The happiness in his eyes at the scene before him warmed her. She knew how much he wanted his sister and wife to be friends. Elizabeth could not help being amused at her efforts to please Darcy. It was not so long ago that her energies had been directed in the very opposite direction.

"I am sorry we woke you" Darcy was saying to Georgiana. We decided to press on instead of staying another night at an inn, even though it meant arriving late" he smiled at his wife. "We wanted to be home."

Home. It struck Elizabeth anew. Pemberley was now her home. The idea would take a lot of getting used to.


End file.
